1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more specifically, to a scent dispenser arrangement usable with a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scent dispensers utilized, both, for generalized purposes and with vacuum cleaners are old and well known. The ones used with cleaners, either, have no valving to permit interruption of the dispensing of the scent or provide valving downstream of the scent tablet so that scent dispenser, per se, must afford the totality of the valving for the dispenser. If the scent dispenser were to be utilized with a hard bag cleaner or a cleaner with a hard bag portion, the structure could be less complicated if a part of the valving was formed in the hard bag or hard bag portion, itself. This would simplify the added dispenser section and make valving more direct.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the invention to form a portion of the scent dispensing arrangement in a hard bag or a hard bag portion of a vacuum cleaner.
It is an additional object of the invention to utilize a portion of the hard bag structure of a vacuum cleaner to form a valve part for the scent dispenser.
It is a further object of a invention to provide mounting for the scent dispenser slide in the hard bag portion of a vacuum cleaner.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an inexpensive, operative scent dispensing arrangement.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide an improved scent dispensing arrangement.